


双子pwp

by Vickyzwy



Category: Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: * dirty talk，骨科





	双子pwp

“哥哥，我总能从你那抢走我想要的东西。” Roderick挺了挺腰，让性器在 Donald的肉穴里插得更深。敬称让 Donald的后穴绞紧，蠕动着包裹住自己弟弟粗大的阴茎。“这次我想要你。”

表演结束的后台， Donald被自己的弟弟压在化妆台上，粗暴地扒下裤子，承受着失去奖杯的弟弟的怒火。沉重的囊袋把 Donald雪白的臀肉拍得通红， Roderick泄愤似的整根抽出又全根没入，次次顶撞自己哥哥的敏感点，逼他发出淫荡的呻吟。

“哥哥，舒服吗？拿走我的奖杯是不是也这么舒服？” Roderick把手伸进 Donald的衣服里，用力拧了一把他的乳头。“shhhh，别叫的这么大声，你的学生还在外面。”他用力一顶，激得 Donald从牙缝里挤出一声难耐的呻吟。“还是说，你想让他们进来，看看自己的老师被他的弟弟肏得像只流水浪叫的母猫。”

“Roderick……你，听我……嗯……哈……” Donald的话语被弟弟疯狂的抽插撞散。他强撑着身子，想回头看一眼 Roderick，却被强硬地按着头压到化妆台上。“哥哥，你想说什么？是想告诉我你被插得多爽吗？” Roderick拉过 Donald的手，让他摸自己被肏得发红的肉穴，每次 Roderick抽出阴茎，都带出一点艳红挽留的软肉。“这不用你告诉我，你的骚穴已经说的明明白白了。”

Roderick用粗壮的阴茎折磨着自己哥哥的肉穴，他也在用话语折磨着 Donald的心。“哥哥，我觉得这个小学老师的工作埋没了你的才华，”他紧紧贴着 Donald，在他耳边羞辱他，“你应该去做妓女，你在这方面天赋异禀。你天生就喜欢吃男人的阴茎，一插就流水流得像个婊子，骚穴都被肏烂了也会夹紧屁股接着要，对不对？”

“Roderick……别……哈啊……” Donald被肏得目光涣散，浑身发软，他撑不住自己的身体，向下滑去，却被自己的弟弟借势插得更深。“我肏得你腿软了，嗯？”他把自己的哥哥翻过来，让 Donald的腿搭在自己肩上。他的阴茎抵着 Donald的敏感点，就那么转了一圈。“别哭啊哥哥，别让我看见这张和我一样的脸像个懦夫似的流泪。”

面朝着 Roderick被肏，让 Donald可以看清自己的肉穴被插得通红，但还在拼命吸着那根狰狞肉柱的羞耻状态。自己的下身被扒光，衬衫也被撕扯得凌乱，但自己的弟弟仍然西装笔挺，只是拉开西裤的拉链，把阴茎掏出来。这景象让 Donald受到的刺激加倍，他夹紧 Roderick的阴茎，痉挛着射了出来。 Roderick也在几次凶狠抽插后射在了自己哥哥的肉穴里。

“帮我清理，哥哥。” Roderick强硬地按着 Donald的头，让他跪下舔自己的阴茎。 Donald乖顺地跪下，刚刚剧烈的高潮让他的精液喷到了自己的脸上。他的腿还在轻微地颤抖，弟弟的精液从被肏得闭合不能的穴口淌出来。他伸出舌头，沿着 Roderick射过之后疲软下来的阴茎舔弄，把上面残存的精液和自己的肠液舔舐干净。 Roderick握着自己的阴茎恶意地拍了拍哥哥的脸，然后整理好自己的衣服，转身走出了化妆室。

“哥哥，你都射到自己头发上了，记得清理掉。”临走之前，他不怀好意地伏在 Donald的耳边低声说。


End file.
